


what's it like in new york city?

by weepyfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: American High School AU, Genderfluid Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cheerleader!Hinata, literal fall aesthetic, volleyballplayer!Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepyfox/pseuds/weepyfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 8:37 P.M. on the night before the first day of school.</p><p>And Tobio was two seconds away from calling Sugawara, even though he knew that he was probably being extremely paranoid right now.<br/>...<br/>aka Kageyama moves to a suburb of New York city in his junior year of high school and the motherly (school-assigned) Suga and his boyfriend Daichi help him navigate life in a new school. Oh, and he also meets charming and uppity Hinata Shouyou, who also happens to be known as the "boy who wears skirts" and is a flyer on the school cheer-leading squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chicken nugs

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is probably not going to be great, even though in my head, this idea comes to life. i hope to improve while writing this, and honestly its kinda self indulgent. 
> 
> title is from "hey there delilah" by the plain white t's and you HAVE to say it like it is in the song or it doesn't work
> 
> ALL CHAPTERS IN KAGEYAMA'S POV UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! i have such high hoped for this and so many great ideas i hope i can actually write as they are in my head!
> 
> ALL criticism and advice is accepted and greatly appreciated 
> 
> i expect to update this once a week, but i'm busy so that may not happen

It was 8:37 P.M. on the night before the first day of school.

And Tobio was two seconds away from calling Sugawara, even though he knew that he was probably being extremely paranoid right now.

The pale yellow walls the color of a duckling that surrounded Tobio on four sides were nowhere near comforting, and the busy street literally five steps from his bay window was bustling with traffic, even after dark.

"Okay, what the fuck, I'm calling him," Kageyama spoke to his room, his voice not too loud. His parents would hear, Christ.

Anyways.

"Hello, Kageya-," Suga managed to get out before Kageyama was assaulting his ear with words.

"Yeshellosuga I'm sorry to call so late and to lay this out but I don't know what I'm doing? I mean I'm still not used to it here even though it has been a month and what if the other kids say weird stuff about me and I don't know about it and what if I make absolutely ZERO friends, and my mom says the younger people are really mean here and-" Kageyama was practically breathless now, his anxieties travelling through invisible wires down the street to Suga's phone.

The lamppost light flickered on outside, casting a hazy yellow glow through the white curtains of Tobio's room. His overhead light was turned off, the fan whirring on low, his desk lamp switched on. The room was dim and soft but it wasn't a nice feeling "soft" at the moment.

"Okay. Kageyama, you have no need to worry. I'm here to help you, remember?" Suga sighed through the phone. His voice was smooth and he still spoke Japanese very well considering he mainly spoke English now.

"Yeah," Kageyama mumbled, leaning back on his headboard. 

"So what are you worried about? The kids here really aren't as bad as you are thinking, Tobio." Suga assured. He was probably sitting next to Daichi right now, savoring the last night before school. And Kageyama ruined his night. Shit, that made him feel terrible.

Why did his parents have to move here? To New York city, of all places.

Well, a suburb of New York city, and a fairly nice one at that. The school was a mile away, and the streets were lined by maple trees flushed with brilliant reds and oranges and yellows and honestly, it was really beautiful.

"See? You'll be fine Tobio. We'll meet up in front of your house, right?" Suga's voice smiled lazily through the speaker. Kageyama's shoulders loosened and the tightness of his face eased a little bit.

"Yes. Thanks, Suga. Tell Daichi I said 'hello'?" Kageyama sighed. He felt somewhat better now, really. 

He ended the phone call after a moment of silence on the other side, and tossed his phone down on the thick comforter spread on top of his bed. 

The digital alarm clock warned him it was 8:45, so Tobio got up and brushed his teeth in his tidy, but small bathroom. 

After checking his backpack for the actual fourth time to make sure he didn't forget anything, Kageyama finally pulled his comforter back. His spine was sore from pacing all day and sitting crooked for three hours on his laptop researching "habits of American teens" and "popular American teen slang".

The softness emanating from the lamppost was starting to work it's magic when Kageyama started to feel his eyes slip shut. 

A ding from his phone woke him five minutes later.

What the fuck?

From: Suga

To: Kageyama Tobio

hey tobio don't pack a lunch tomorrow, trust me. they always hve chicken nugs on the first day of school!! and they have milk cartons so dont wrry!! 8:59 PM

...

From: Suga

To: Kageyama Tobio

also daichi says hello 9:01 PM

...


	2. butterfly boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two, enjoy! i already had this written, so
> 
> minark falcons is literally fake also (i tried)
> 
> all comments, kudos, bookmarks, advice, and criticism greatly appreciated

Considering the fact that his stomach was a mess of floating butterflies, Tobio thinks his morning had gone pretty well. 

He showered, and his hair had actually dried the way he wanted it to, silky and soft and smelling of cherry blossoms. It smelled not at all like actual cherry blossoms, and more like a general flowery scent, but it was the thought that counts, right?

He hurriedly put on his long sleeved Karasuno cream colored pullover, and a pair of dark denim jeans that Suga told him was very popular to wear. Tobio thought they were kind of impractical, but he would do anything to look similar in at least one way to the other kids. It was a nice change from the usual uniform he wore in Japan anyways.

Maybe he shouldn't be thinking of home so often? He lived here now, where he could barely make out what people were saying and where everybody only used their first name.

...

"Good morning sweetie," his mom cooed as he drank two tall glasses of milk at the dining room table. 

...

The morning was brisk and the sky was an early shade of orange and yellow and blue that only appeared before noon. The trees on either side of the street practically leaned over the whole stretch of pavement, an arch of golden, crimson, and pumpkin colored leaves falling in the soft wind. It was early August.

The other houses all looked very similar to each other, white flower boxes hanging before windows, tidy walkways leading up to white doors, grass so short it looked like it was mowed everyday.

Kageyama was being weird and over analyzing everything. 

Shut the hell up, brain. Dumbass.

Suga and Daichi surprised him when they tapped his shoulder from behind. 

"Hey Tobio. Sorry we are a few minutes late," Suga chuckled, his cheeks a rosy pink from walking in the chilly morning. Both of them had puffy knitted scarves on, a gift from Kageyama's mother for their kindness. 

"Its okay, don't worry," Kageyama said, his hands jittering at his sides and a random song he heard on the radio the other day stuck in his head.

...

The high school really did look nice, in Kageyama's opinion. It was a red smooth brick material, with grey concrete structures, and the parking lot was huge. Walking to the front doors proved difficult, as cars pulled into the traffic-heavy lot, honking at each other; whether out of rudeness or as a funny joke between friends Kageyama didn't know.

Suga was at his side, his arm entwined with his. Tobio didn't care what that may have looked like or implied, because he could barely put one foot in front of the other. So many students, so many cars, so many loud, harsh voices chanting unfamiliar words dancing around his head, so much new.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm right here, we're almost there, keep walking." Suga was whispering in his ear calmly. Daichi was close behind Suga, his eyes nervously lingering on Kageyama. The younger kid looked like he was about to have a panic attack, for crying out loud.

Tobio could feel his mind get heavy and flutter with too much noise and new surroundings and he is the most overwhelmed he's ever been.

Finally, after Suga practically pushed Kageyama through the crowd of teenagers, the three ended up in the large shiny lobby of the school. Adobe colored laminate spread across the lobby, with hallways on either side, and a large open cafeteria in front of them. The school's logo was plastered on the floor; a circle with "Minark Falcons" written in a bold red with gold accents and a fierce looking falcon soaring through the words.

His heart is still racing as the other students become a blur around him and Suga and Daichi come into focus. His mind settles, at least enough for his thoughts to become separate from each other and to possibly talk to Suga.

"Hey. Hey Tobio, you okay?" Suga asks, concern in his eyes and face. Daichi's eyebrows are raised behind him, which makes Kageyama feel guilty.

"Ah, um yeah. Thanks," he mutters. 

Several pairs of eyes linger on him. He feels his face heat up and he asks Suga where the restroom is. 

Down that hallway, to the right. 

Ten stalls, all with stainless steel doors, and not a single person is in there besides him. He splashed his face with cool water and breathed in and out, in and out. 

Its 7:35, so he hurries to the cafeteria and finds his guide sitting at a table with a few other people, all who are laughing and smiling and Tobio's hands shake lightly at his sides again.

...


	3. they/them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intro of Hinata (FINALLY I KNOW IM SORRY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 up!
> 
> i really had a fun time writing Hinata! i'm so excited about the characterization of this character ahhh! and don't worry, there will be PLENTY more of Hinata where that came from...  
> i'm also planning to have some parts/chapter where its in Hinata's POV but i'm not there yet, so  
> please enjoy!  
> all advice, comments, criticism, kudos, bookmarks, greatly appreciated

"Everyone! Listen up!" Daichi speaks over the group easily, gathering their attention. They all look up at Kageyama as he sits in a chair and scoots closer to the bench. There are four seats on each side, with two seats empty.

Suga looks at Daichi with a silent smile of thanks and then speaks.

"Everyone, this is Kageyama Tobio, and he is new this year, so take it easy on him. Oh, and also, he would like if you call him Kageyama," Suga announces. Kageyama cringes inwardly as the group looks at him with faces of curiosity.

"Hey! I'm Lev!" the tallest boy cheerily calls out, his voice boyish. He has grey hair and forest green eyes. He has small diamond studs sitting in his earlobes.

He looks very American.

"Um, hi." Kageyama awkwardly stumbles out. He sounds like an asshole already. Nice.

A very attractive boy with short, black feathery hair nods his head towards Kageyama's direction, offers a quiet and polite, "Akaashi Keiji" and then sets a pair of headphones over his ears. 

Suga looks over at Kageyama, smiling. the cafeteria is loud and people laugh and yell and have conversations of their own. This is so different from Karasuno.

"Lev is a sophomore who came here two years ago, and he's on the basketball team, appropriately." Suga informs him, laughing when Lev imitates shooting a hoop with his long lanky arms.

Suga continues, "Akaashi is a junior like you, and he pretty much only ever talks about Bokuto, his boyfriend who also lives in Japan. Its kinda cute, you know? Akaashi also plays goalie on the soccer team. And over there is Kozume Kenma, a junior, but he goes by Kenma. Don't talk to him unless you want to hear about the ten different ways to kill a single boss on a video game he's playing."

It is different that Kenma uses his first name, Kageyama thinks. Well, Lev does too, but Lev seems... definitely more outgoing than Kenma, so.

Kageyama looks over the bench again, taking in how Lev is pestering Kenma, and Suga and Daichi go over their class schedules. He could get used to this. He was not expecting that many Japanese students, and he's grateful for it, because at least he can speak Japanese and use his family name around them.

He settles in his chair and his backpack is heavy on his shoulders so he sets it by his feet. 

He's pretty sure that Suga is dating Daichi, with the way that the two are looking at each other.

...

Yeah, they're definitely together, because Daichi just pecked Suga on the cheek. Akaashi got a video of it and posted it on his Snapchat story.

Suga blushed when Daichi read a message Bokuto texted him approximately ten seconds later.

To: Daichi

From: Bokuto Koutarou

yeah bro get some!!! 7:51

...

The cafeteria walls are very high and are painted a dark cherry red, which makes the morning light filtering through a wall of glass panes on the eastern side of the room reflect and create a soothing contrast. Another school logo is painted along one wall, with the accents of gold and white worked into the school's general design. It looks very sophisticated, in Kageyama's opinion (he's not too hard to impress, honestly.)

The school colors are really much nicer than the harsh black and orange of Karasuno. 

...

Kageyama's first period class is an English class where every student who moved here from Japan, which was Suga, Daichi, Lev, Kenma, and Akaashi, learned how to speak, write, comprehend, and use English.

According to Suga, all the grade levels took the same class, since there were so few students whose first language was Japanese. 

Obviously, Kageyama would be the least experienced in English, as he barely cared about the class back in Miyagi. Now, he actually had to try so he wouldn't be completely left behind, so he could make friends and interact. Conversation and language in volleyball was very important, and since Kageyama had only ever learned Japanese terms, he was willing to at least try to understand what he was being taught. 

Also according to Suga (most of the things Kageyama had learned about this place was from Suga), there was another Japanese-American student, but they hadn't shown up at breakfast. 

"When you talk to them, please don't say 'he' or 'she'. I know it may be confusing," Suga whispered in his ear, sitting next to him at the wide circular table used in the class. "But if you are rude to them, I may have to kick your ass," he finished. He leaned away from Kageyama, his eyes closed and his mouth turned up in a sinister grin that was meant to emphasize his point.

Kageyama gulped and nodded, his face heating up. Daichi shrugged and smiled, scratching the back of his head. 

Soon, everybody Tobio had seen at breakfast filed into the room, Lev waltzing in loudly as he greeted the teachers and took a seat.

Kenma and Akaashi followed, having a quiet conversation in English about what Kageyama presumed to be about soccer, from the tiny snippet he heard.

And then in walked in one of the best things Kageyama's seen since he first moved to Minark.

...

The shock of bright flame-colored hair is what first catches Kageyama's eye (it reminds him of Karasuno).

(Quit thinking about Karasuno).

Its choppy and puffy and soft and wonderful and it frames amber eyes, which is the next thing he notices.

Amber eyes that are round and wide and mischievous, and that crinkle at the sides the tiniest bit when they smile at Suga.

Tiny gold spheres dot their earlobes, shiny and catching the light. Two minuscule jade green gems sit in the tiny shell of cartilage of their left ear.

A lush pair of rosebud lips perfectly fit the petite nature of their face and tilt up at the sides in a sly smirk when they realized Kageyama was practically drooling at the sight of them.

They gracefully sit into the last seat, smoothing out the front of their barely-meeting-dress-code-standards denim shorts and then looking intently over in Kageyama's direction.

He could practically hear the smugness dripping from their voice when they talked next, their chin now resting in their palms and their elbows resting on the table.

"Hey there, lover-boy. See something you like?"

Fuck.

...


	4. hinata the translator, among other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some actual dialogue and story plot!!! character development!!! whoo whoo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE, truly. After posting my first three chapters, I had homecoming week, and Im in student council, so I was positively packed, and then I had a week long vacation, and then I was so unmotivated to write and got caught up in schoolwork and stress and ahh! But i bring you a chapter Im quite proud of, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All comments, kudos, advice, questions, or feedback is APPRECIATED :D  
> thank you for reading/ staying with me/ every wonderful comment
> 
> also, any mistakes made are mine, and im sorry that there are some bc im too lazy to really check for them
> 
> Instead of only kageyama's POV, Hinata's is also in here. They'll have some POV as well starting now.

The lunch line took forever to even pick up a tray, but Suga was right; the chicken nuggets were damn good.

And of course, Kageyama made sure to pick up two milk cartons instead of one. 

...

The table from breakfast was filled with the same people- Kenma, Daichi, Suga, and Lev. All were in their own bubbles, conversations filled with "I love you's" between Akaashi and Bokuto through Skype, and "C'mon Daichi, stop tickling," and "Fuck off, Lev," from Kenma who was trying to beat a difficult boss on his phone app. They all spoke in English, even with Bokuto still in Japan. Akaashi told him in class earlier that it was simply easier for the both of them to mostly speak English, as Bokuto was also taking English classes. 

Kageyama felt lonely as he could barely understand what anyone in the packed cafeteria was saying; it all sounded different and confusing and made his head spin trying to pick up snippets of the conversations floating around him.

You could say that Kageyama was overwhelmed.

Just like breakfast, Hinata didn't sit at the same table as everyone else; instead, they were sitting two tables in front of Kageyama's, next to some buff football? (Kageyama had no idea) players. They had a thin smile on their face, like they would rather not be there. 

"So, Kageyama, do you play any sports? Maybe you could try out for the basketball team, since you are pretty tall." Lev asked, his hands always tapping the table, twirling around each other, always moving in some way. It must be a habit.

"Uh, I play volleyball, actually. I'm a setter. I was pretty good back in Japan," Kageyama responded honestly. He was a good setter, and he knew it.

"That's cool! Kenma used to be a setter too!" Daichi gushed, glancing over at the boy who was fixated on his phone. 

"The school invited me to be the new setter for the volleyball team. I guess it was... failing?" Kageyama mentioned.

Even though the Falcons were generally quite well off in football, soccer, baseball, girls' volleyball, and academics, the boys' volleyball team was seriously lacking- they had yet to have a successful season in the few years it had been established, the members were few and low in experience, and the games almost never had an audience. The principal got in contact with Kageyama and his mother to ensure that Kageyama would join the team, and he was actually eager to start.

Practice began tomorrow after school, and it was in the same gymnasium as the cheerleaders. 

"Yeah, the volleyball team doesn't really do that well. Some of my friends are on the team, but the turnout isn't even enough to pay off the uniforms," Suga brought up. 

"Maybe you could totally revive the team! All of us will have to go watch when you have games!" Lev practically shouted, smiling ear to ear. Kageyama blushed. Its not like he was AMAZING or anything.

Suga interrupted, "Well, except Hinata. But maybe they'll be there on the sidelines."

"What does that mean?" Kageyama questioned.

Kenma spoke up this time, surprising all of them. "Hinata is a cheerleader. But only the football games or the championship matches get the cheerleaders. So, unless you make it to the finals, you won't get the cheerleaders."

Kageyama nodded.

Their conversation faded and Kageyama glanced across the room, noticing girls with long, pin straight brown hair, girls with black leggings and brown furry boot things, boys with long blonde ponytails, boys with black skin and hair shaved in intricate designs, and some with varsity jackets with school logos emblazoned on the chest. And then he noticed Hinata again, this time with a thick, unwanted hand resting on their thigh and a grimace spread across their tiny face.

Hinata moved the hand away, only for it to return back to their thigh, sliding higher than before. Kageyama looked up at the boy, who was tall and broad and definitely someone you wouldn't want to mess with. 

All Kageyama knew was that Hinata did not want his hand to be on them like that.

The bell rang, and Kageyama saw the boy lean down and press a kiss to Hinata's cheek. They turned red and quickly turned to dash off to class.

Kageyama didn't know what to think besides 1) Who the hell thought it was okay to touch Hinata, or anybody like that and 2) He had to make it to finals.

...

Hinata's POV

Hinata liked being the only person to change into practice clothes in the boys locker room. It was quiet, and none of the girls on the squad would have to see her change.

It's not like Hinata was even allowed to change with the girls, but that's not something she wants to think about right now.

Hinata also didn't want to think about what Andrew was going to say to her later because of what happened at lunch. Usually, she let him do anything he pleased if no one was paying any attention, but she wasn't in the mood today. 

Its not like Hinata always wanted to be publicly ashamed by her boyfriend (fuckbuddy) everyday. 

That new Kageyama boy was cute- all deep indigo eyes, silky black hair with a weird fringe dusting thin lashes, and he was so tall. At least six inches taller than Hinata.

Hinata felt very feminine when they were cheerleading; they told all the girls to use feminine pronouns at practice and games they performed at. The makeup, skirt, pom-poms, and girls surrounding her made her feel so lovely and pretty, despite her usual androgynous style.

Hinata pushed a plastic headband through her hair, making it look like she had a thick, unruly orange bob. 

It wasn't necessarily a secret that Hinata was flat chested; it was something she both hated and loved at times, but now it just caused a slight wave of dysphoria. 

She tore her eyes away from the mirror and headed upstairs to stretch before drills started.

...

Kageyama was the only setter left on the Minark Falcons boys' volleyball team- the other one had left after last years season.

After running a few laps around the expansive gym, which had a connected space where thick foam mats were laid out for the cheerleaders, the captain led group stretches. Even though he spoke in English, Kageyama had hurriedly looked up some terms regarding volleyball last night, hoping to possibly understand what was going on around him. 

Kageyama had to intently watch what the other boys were doing to complete his stretching, earning him a few wary looks. He honestly couldn't give a shit what they thought, he just wanted to know what was going on.

A few tall, thin girls walked out onto the gym floor, beginning to slowly stretch their arms and legs and gossiping to each other. A few shrill laughs made their way to Kageyama's ears; how annoying. He wished that the practices could be held in a separate area.

Then, another group of girls entered the room, a few shorter and bigger, joining the girls already standing on the mats.

Kageyama heard the door opposite to where everyone else entered open, and then slam with a metallic slam as he was reaching down to touch his toes for thirty seconds. His black fringe hung down in front of his face where he could feel blood rushing to and staining his face pink. He always got a damn headache for a few minutes after reaching down like that.

He could see Hinata striding towards the girls on the mat, their hands hanging loosely at their sides and their brilliant burst of orange hair falling around their face. They wore a lose pink tank top and tight, black spandex that ended a few inches above the knee. 

They looked stunning even when Kageyama was looking at them upside down. Fuck.

He slowly crept out of the position and forced himself to look back at the captain, but not before Hinata sent him a quick wink in his direction.

How extra.

Kageyama strained to understand what the coach was saying, made evident by his lack of mumbling and nodding when the other boys did so; he had no idea what was going on, and he was starting to get hot and anxious from it.

He was absolutely stupid for not paying attention in English classes back in Japan. 

...

Hinata's POV

That Kageyama boy was a total goof, absolutely. Even though he did look cute in his practice clothes, Hinata thought.

Since their coach was always a few minutes late, Hinata watched the boys across the gymnasium, huddled around their captain and listening to his peppy starting speech with excitement. 

She could tell Kageyama wasn't listening, because he was staring at the floor and trying not to draw attention to himself. Which was stupid, because it was Kageyama; new, foreign, attractive volleyball star with a perpetually almost always comical expression on his face, and with the bonus of a nice ass.

From the two days of watching Kageyama stumble through English class, Hinata knew that Kageyama had no fucking idea what his coach was saying.

How cute!

She excused herself from her group with a quick nod and made her way over to the huddled crowd of boys. She tapped on Kageyama's shoulder, causing him to look up startled. His eyes doubled in size when he saw who it was.

It would be a lie to say that Hinata did not enjoy all the attention her presence gained, but she knew that she definitely liked to see Kageyama's shy smile as he straightened up to look at her.

"Uh, hi. Aren't you supposed to... be over there?" Kageyama asked quietly, in Japanese.

Hinata smiled, leaning closer to Kageyama, seeing how it made him swallow nervously and take in a breath of air through his nose.

"Well of course, but I noticed that you have no idea what is going on, so I decided something," She ventured, splaying her hands on her hips.

Kageyama stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. He must really, really be scared of her or something.

"I'll translate for you, so pay attention, okay?" She finished.

Kageyama turned pink, his eyes casted downwards and then quickly flickered to the team and then landed back on Hinata's face. 

"Uh, yes. I mean, please, and uh... thank you?" he mumbled, still in Japanese.

"Yeah. You owe me, loverboy," Hinata's voice drawled on the nickname, causing Kageyama to turn even redder and scowl.

"I'll talk to your coach. Go introduce yourself to your teammates," Hinata added, leaving Kageyama standing dazedly behind her, indigo eyes in awe of the being that was Hinata Shouyou.


End file.
